'Rogue' Xanatos
Born '25th April 1989', 'Rogue' was the daughter of David Xanatos and Jean Grey. Her father was always a controlling man, that's why he did so well in business. An Industrialist, Philanthropist and Multi-millionaire, he provided 'Rogue' with everything that she ever wanted, but not what she needed. ''' 'While still at a young age her mother, who she would later discover to be an empath like herself, had an emotional breakdown **dangerous things for empaths** her father fearing that his only child would suffer the same fate had her committed. To this day 'Rogue' has no idea where her mother is. It was from then that 'daddy's little girl' started to build a resentment towards her father. As she grew, Xanatos quickly realised that 'Rogue' too possessed the gift of empathy, being a genetic gift, he had hoped the chances would be 50/50 in his favour. When the gift began to manifest more prominently, making 'Rogue' more prone to the pain and suffering of other, and in tuned to her father's dark nature he sent her off to school. In various different places, in numerous boarding schools where she was kept away from others, so her power could not develop further. '''When she hit puberty, her hormones began to play havoc on what control she had over the gift, at this point, Xanatos, fearing what had happened to her mother would happen to his daughter, placed her in utter isolation, under several different private tutors. Sending her away to remote locations over the holidays and keeping his own interactions with her to a minimum. He thought he was protecting her. At sixteen, whilst on vacation in a remote village in '''Japan', she ventured into the marketplace, meeting James Logan for the first time. Being an American like her, he offered to help her out - given that he grasp of the language was so weak. It was love at first sight, and although he was several years her senior they decided to remain in contact once she had returned to 'New York'. '''Weeks and Months past before her Father found out about her 'relationship' with James Logan. Although he attempted to send her away to a boarding school in 'Europe', he failed and 'Rogue' ran away, meeting 'Logan' somewhere between 'New York' and 'New Orleans'. ' 'The two became inseparable, and after many months in the South, they moved again, for fear of 'Rogue's' father finding them. Her power began to develop, she was in tuned with 'Logans emotions, she could feel him from miles away, and as the years passed they decided to finally settle down, and begin the rest of their lives together. 'But it was not to be. Xanatos, with all his money, located his wayward daughter, and threatening to separate her and Logan permanently, she left. Making her way, rather reluctantly back to her father, but the pain of Logan’s heart-break, and the utter despair he felt at her abandonment was too much for her too take so she returned. But she knew she was too late. She felt the bullets enter his chest as if she had been the one that had been shot, she felt him dying, all his pain, all his fears, everything, until she felt nothing. She knew she had lost him. ' '''Arriving at their cabin in the '''Rockies', she wasn't surprised to see the police there. She moved on quickly. Not returning home, knowing in her heart that her father's malicious intent had taken him away from her, but her guilt remained, and the control she once had over her power began to slip. Powers she never knew she had before, gift's she thought she could only have inherited from her other began to surface, making her more dangerous than any empath. A string of one-night stands and sordid affairs that filled the year after 'Logans death only added to 'Rogue's' emotional distress, until she couldn't hold back anymore. ' 'That's when Dean found her, he was a teacher at Spirit High, he promised that he would take her somewhere she would be safe, where she could learn to control her power. Reluctantly she went with him. Arriving at the school, she took residence in the West Wing, along and avoiding contact with anyone but Dean it was a long week before she attempted to reach out to people. ' 'Now she has Sinbad and Yuki, who have helped her through a rather deluded break-down and take care of her during the evacuation, 'Rogue' is starting to feel almost human again, like she could control her gift, but she has a long road ahead of her, and the fear of her father finding her is always at the back of her mind..'